bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 537.c Bubble Guppies: Molly in Wonderland! (Part 3)
Plot Nineteen-year-old Molly returns to the magical world from her childhood adventure, where she reunites with her old friends and learns of her true destiny: to end Hypletta the Red Queen's reign of terror. Cast *Molly as (Alice Kingsleigh) *Gil as (Mad Hatter) *Hypletta as (The Red Queen) *Oona as (The White Queen) *Chuckolaptor as (Stayne the Knave of Hearts) *Pablo as (Tweedledee) *Brett as (Tweedledum) *Mr. Grouper as (The White Rabbit) *Nonny as (The Cheshire Cat) *Mr. Grumpfish as (The Blue Caterpillar) *Deema as (The Dormouse) *Goby as (The March Hare) *Bubble Puppy as (Bayard) *Mr. Gentilella as (Charles Kingsleigh) *Mr. Gordon as (Lord Ascot) *Mrs. Gentilella as (Helen Kingsleigh) *Mrs. Gordon as (Lady Ascot) *Hauntsworth as (Hamish) *Mrs. Daniels as (Aunt Imogene) *Ashlie as (Margaret Kingsleigh) *Tobias as (Lowell) *Dolly as (Faith Chattaway) *Lolly as (Fiona Chattaway) *Dragon as (The Jabberwocky) *Fish, Lobsters, and Crabs as (Other Characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy *Rating: PG. There is a bit of kissing and nudity, some violence, a bit of humor, a bit of smoking, and some scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy *Love Couples: Molly x Gil, Molly x Hauntsworth, Hypletta x Chuckolaptor, Bubble Puppy x Dottie Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Alice in Wonderland!" You can read about it on Wikipedia and IMDb. *There are both regular and fanon characters in the story. Story Start of Part 3. (Scene: Tulgey Woods) (Molly hangs on tight as Gil walks at a jaunty pace.) Gil: 'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe: All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe. (She hops down to his shoulder.) Molly: Sorry? What was that? Gil: Sorry? What was what? The Derp Dragon with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. Beware of the Derp Dragon, my son. And the frumious Big Bad Wolf. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back. It's all about you, you know... Molly: I'm not slaying anything. I don't slay. So put it out of your mind. Gil: Mmm... mind. (He drops her to the ground and walks on. She follows.) Molly: Wait. You can't leave me here! Gil: You don't slay... Do you have any idea what Hypletta has done? (mimicking her) You "don't slay." Molly: I couldn't if I wanted to. Gil: (accusing) You're not the same as you were before. You were much more... much more muchier... you've lost your muchness. Molly: My muchness? (He pokes her in the stomach with his finger.) Gil: In there. Something's missing. (He walks away again. She frowns, then runs after him.) Molly: Tell me what Hypletta has done. Gil: It's not a pretty story. Molly: Tell me anyway. (He picks her up, plunks her back on his shoulder and pushes through the foliage which becomes blackened and twisted.) (Scene: Blackened Place) (They come to a place where the ground is scorched and barren. His voice goes hoarse with emotion as he begins the tale.) Gil: I was Gil to the Queen at the time. The Hightopp clan have always been employed at court. (His narration fades and we see the story unfold.) (Scene: Horunvendush Day) (Gil stands with his clan: the Hightopps. Every one, adults and children, wear top hats. The mood is festive. Oona, the Purple Queen, sits on her purple horse with other members of her court, including Mr. Grouper, Goby, and Nonny. The Purple Knight holds the shining Vorpal Sword. The woods turn dark as enormous leathery wings block the sun. Faces fill with awe as they watch the fearsome creature. The Knight, stunned by its magnitude, drops the sword and flees. Panic ensues. People run as the Derp Dragon shoots fire at them. Oona’s horse rears. Gil grabs the reins and leads her to safety. He looks back. Mr. Grouper helps others escape. Goby looks up, shocked into paralysis. Nonny hovers near to the Hightopp clan who stand together to protect the children. But as the Derp Dragon descends upon them, Nonny disappears. The Knave picks up the fallen Sword. He lifts it victoriously and the Derp Dragon retreats. A moment later, Gil returns to the scene, face filled with shock and horror at the place where his clan took their stand. The earth still smolders. Only one burned and trampled Hat remains. He tosses his own hat away, picks up the burned one, brushes the soot off and places it firmly on his head.) (Scene: Woods) (Molly is deeply moved. She looks up at the scorched Hat he still wears, then to his tormented face. He twitches, driven to the edge of madness by guilt, helpless rage and deep loss.) Molly: Gil? Gil! (He jerks and pulls himself back from the abyss.) Gil: I'm fine. Just fine Really. Molly: Are you? Gil: Did you hear that? I'm certain I heard something. Molly: (nervously) Voices? (He looks back at the dark woods.) Gil: Red Knights! (They hear the bay of the small dog. He puts Molly into his breast pocket and runs.) (Scene: Tulgey Wood) (Gil dodges trees and leaps over stumps. He sees the edge of the woods ahead. But there's a flash of red through the trees. He turns. A Red Knight steps out. He turns the other way, another Red Knight. They're surrounded. Eyeing them warily, he whispers to Molly.) Gil: Go south to Grampas Bluffs. Oona the Purple Queen's castle is just beyond. (Gil sweeps his hat off as if in a conciliatory gesture to the approaching Knights. He whispers to Molly.) Gil: Jump on the hat. Now. (She takes a leap onto the Hat. Gil flings his arms wide, sending the Hat and Molly sailing over the treetops.) Gil: Down with Hypletta, the bloody Red Queen! (She clings to the brim of the Hat as it sails out of the woods.) (Scene: Edge of Tulgey Wood) (The Hat lands in the soft grass. Molly looks back at the forest, and then south toward gently rolling holls. It's getting dark and there are strange night sounds out there. She slips under the relative safety of the hat for the night.) (Scene: Under the Hat) (Molly wakens to the sound of something small sniffing outside the hat. She sits up.) (Scene: Edge of Tugley Wood) (Suddenly, the Hat is flipped over, exposing her. She closes eyes for the end. A big wet nose sniffs her. She opens her eyes. It's the small dog.) Molly: You turncoat! You were supposed to lead them away! Gil trusted you! Small Dog: They have my wife and pups. (That information does little to lessen her anger.) Molly: What's your name? Small Dog: Bubble Puppy. Molly: Sit! (He cocks his head and looks down at her curiously.) Molly: Sit! (He sits, amused if nothing else. Something occurs to him.) Bubble Puppy: Would your name be "Molly" by any chance? Molly: Yes, but I'm not that one. Bubble Puppy: Gil would not have given himself up for just any Molly. Molly: Where did they take him? Bubble Puppy: To Hypletta's castle at Salazun Grum. (She looks at his worn hat, remembering the pain in his eyes.) Molly: We're going to rescue him. Bubble Puppy: That is not foretold. Molly: I don't care. He wouldn't be there if it weren't for me. Bubble Puppy: The Frabjous Day is almost upon us. You must prepare to meet the Derp Dragon. Molly: I have had quite enough! Since the moment I fell down that goldfish hole, I've been told what I must do and who I must be. I've been shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot. I've been accused of being Molly and of not being Molly. But this is my dream! I'll decide how it goes from here. Bubble Puppy: If you diverge from the path... Molly: I make the path! (She's so commanding, he lies down at her feet. She climbs up his long ear and sits on his shoulders.) Molly: Take me to Salazen Grum. And don't forget the Hat. (Bubble Puppy picks up the Hat in his teeth and runs. Molly hangs onto his spike collar to keep her seat.) (Scene: Gummer Slough) (Bubble Puppy races across the red desert to Salazen Grum and the dark castle that sits on the tempestuous shore.) (Scene: Castle of Hypletta) (The walls are high and foreboding with a surrounding moat.) (Scene: Castle Walls) (They approach the moat and they see large lumpish objects which appear to be the heads of the executed. They look around for a way across.) Bubble Puppy: There's only one way across. (Molly looks at the grim moat. She takes a deep breath for courage.) Molly: Look my muchness have I? (Scene: Grim Moat) (She jumps onto one of the floating heads, then crosses the moat by jumping from head to head. Reaching the other side, she vomits onto the ground. She looks up at the impossibly high wall, then sees a small cracked opening near the ground... just wide enough for a six inch girl. She squeezes through it. In a moment, her head reappears. She calls across to Bubble Puppy.) Molly: Bubble Puppy! The Hat! (He picks the Hat up in his teeth, turns in circles like a discus thrower and releases it. The Hat sails high across the moat and over the wall. Bubble Puppy bays his farewell.) (Scene: Bushes) (Molly finds herself in the bushes at the edge of a garden. She hears a loud whack, a small cry of pain, then cheers and laughter. She looks through the bushes.) (Scene: Great Lawn) (Hypletta and her Courtiers play croquet. Hypletta with her huge head is surrounded by three powdered and painted courtiers with equally out-sized body parts: a woman crab with an extra-long nose, a woman lobster with long hanging ears, a man lobster with a huge protruding belly. Hypletta swings her mallet. There's that small cry again. Molly looks around for the source. The ball rolls toward her and lays, furry and gasping, in the grass. It's a hedgehog tied by its four legs into an awkward ball. Its fur is matted and filthy, its face buried in the grass. Thwack! It cries out as it's hit again. The mallet is a miserable flamingo tied by its feet. The hedgehog rolls to a stop near Molly. She attempts to untie it. It cries out fearfully.) Molly: Shhh. I want to help you. Hypletta: Where's my ball? Page! (Molly frees the hedgehog. It stares at her mutely before stumbling into the foliage. Molly sees two large orange furry feet. Her gaze travels up to Mr. Grouper, dressed as a court page.) (Scene: Bushes) (He looks down at tiny Molly.) Mr. Grouper: Well! If it isn't the wrong Molly. What brings you here? Molly: I've come for two reasons. (She beckons him closer. He bends down. She punches him.) Molly: That's for dragging me down here against my will! Mr. Grouper: You didn't have to hit me! Now there's going to be a bruise. Is there? (He shows her his chin. She looks, indulging him.) Molly: No. Mr. Grouper: What's the other reason? Molly: I'm going to rescue Gil. Mr. Grouper: You're not rescuing anyone being the size of a gerbil. Molly: Do you have any of that cake that made me grow before? Mr. Grouper: Upelkuchen? Actually, I might have some left. (He digs in his pocket and takes out a large piece of the cake. She takes it and shoves it into her mouth.) Mr. Grouper: Not all of it! (Too late. Molly shoots upwards. Buttons fly off her torn garments, seems strain and give way.) Mr. Grouper: Oh no, stop! Don't do that! (She grows right out of the shreds of her remaining clothes until she bursts through the bushes... stark raving nude.) (Scene: Great Lawn) (Molly looks down at Hypletta and her courtiers. The tall bushes hide all but her head and shoulders. Everyone stares.) Hypletta: And what is this? (Mr. Grouper comes out, improvising like mad.) Mr. Grouper: It's a "who," Majesty. This is... um. Hypletta: Um? Molly: From Umbradge. Hypletta: What happened to your garments? Molly: I outgrew them. I tower over everyone in Umbradge. They laugh at me. So I've come to you, hoping you might understand what it's like. Hypletta: My dear girl. Anyone with a head that large is welcome in my court. (The courtiers with their equally out-size body parts laugh.) Hypletta: Someone find her some clothes! Use the draperies if you must but clothe this enormous girl! (to Molly) You'll be my new favourite. (The Courtiers exchange competitive glances, especially Lady Long Ears Lobster.) (Scene: Throne Room) (Large Molly, clad in hastily constructed garments, proceeds with Hypletta down the great hall toward the throne room. Along with the Footfish, crabs hold up tables and chairs with their arms and heads. Exhausted birds flap their wings to stay aloft with lamps hung from their beaks. Hypletta plops down on her ornate throne. Crab monkeys serve as legs of the throne. They strain under the weight. Hypletta kicks off her shoes.) Hypletta: I need a pig here! (A small pig hurries over and lays down belly up. She puts her feet on his belly and sighs.) Hypletta: I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet. (to Molly) Sit! Sit! (Molly sits, trying to keep her weight off the chair held up by crabs. Hypletta waves her hand at the three Courtiers.) Hypletta: Go away. (The Courtiers go out with dark jealous looks at Molly.) Hypletta: Where are my Fatboys? You must meet them! Fatboys! (Pablo and Brett come in. They’re bound together by a gold belt around their waists. Their faces have been painted and powdered with hearts on their cheeks and red heart lips. Their eyes are lowered, downtrodden.) Hypletta: There they are! Aren’t they adorable? And they have the oddest way of speaking. Speak boys. Amuse us. (She kicks Brett.) Hypletta: Speak! (Brett lifts his eyes and sees Molly. He nudges Pablo.) Brett: Is that being...? (Molly lifts a finger to her lips.) Pablo: No, it isn’t. Not a bit. (But Brett didn’t see Molly’s gesture.) Brett: Contrariwise, I believe it is so... Pablo: No! It ain’t so. Nohow! (He stomps on Brett’s foot to silence him. Brett pinches him. Pablo pinches him back. Hypletta laughs raucously.) Hypletta: I love my Fatboys. Now get out. (They go out. Chuckolaptor enters. Hypletta blinks her eyes seductively at him. Chuckolaptor represses a shudder.) Hypletta: There you are, Chuckolaptor. Any luck with the prisoner? Chuckolaptor: He’s stubborn. Hypletta: You’re too soft. Bring him! (The Knights go off. Chuckolaptor notices Molly.) Chuckolaptor: And who is this lovely creature? (He takes Molly’s hand, looking at her intensely.) Hypletta: Um, my new favorite. Chuckolaptor: Does she have a name? Hypletta: Um. Chuckolaptor: Yes? Her name? Hypletta: It’s Um! Chuckolaptor: I believe your name has slipped the Queen’s mind. (She smacks him.) Hypletta: Her name is Um, you dolt! (Chuckolaptor reacts with smoldering anger.) Molly: From Umbradge. Chuckolaptor: Chuckolaptor Stayne, at your service. (He kisses her hand. She pulls it away quickly. The guards drag Gil in, chained by hands and feet. Hypletta lifts his head by his hair. Molly stifles a gasp. He’s been roughed up. His eyes have an empty far-away stare.) Hypletta: We know Molly has returned to Underland. Do you know where she is? (He doesn’t respond. She claps her hands in front of his face. Gil jerks back to the moment, but doesn’t see Molly.) Gil: I’ve been considering things that begin with the letter “m”: moron, mutiny, murder, malice... Hypletta: We're looking for an “M” word now. Where is Molly? (He thinks hard, has an inspiration, changes his mind, re-considers, mulls, then shrugs.) Gil: Who? That wee little boy? I wouldn’t know. Hypletta: What if I take off your head, will you know then? (She laughs. Gil laughs louder and keeps laughing.) Hypletta: Stop that. (He laughs louder in her face. She slaps him. He keeps laughing, madly. Hypletta makes a “loco” motion to the others. But when Gil sees Molly, the mad laughter stops. Surprised at her new size, he gives her a wry smile. He turns to Hypletta, smarmy and unctuous.) Gil: My, what a regrettably large head you have. I should very much like to hat it. Hypletta: Hat it? Gil: Yes, I used to hat Queen Oona, you know, but there wasn’t very much for me to work with, poor dear. Her head is so small. Hypletta: It’s tiny, a pimple of a head. Gil: But this... What I could do with this, monument, this orb. Nay, this magnificently heroic globe! Hypletta: What could you do? (He lifts his bound hands helplessly.) Hypletta: Unbind him, Chuckolaptor! How can he work if his hands are bound? (Chuckolaptor unbinds his hands. Gil circles Hypletta.) Gil: Shall it be a bonnet or a boater, or something for the boudoir? (growing manic) A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif, snood, barboosh or pugree, , yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o’shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeau, bongrace, fan-tail, night cap, garibaldi, fez... (Molly pretends to sneeze.) Molly: Gil! (He jerks back to the moment.) Gil: I'm fine. I'm fine. Hypletta: (to Molly and Chuckolaptor) Leave us. (Chuckolaptor is suspicious of Gil. But his interest in Molly draws him away.) (Scene: Hall) (He’s right behind Molly, breathing down her neck. She tries to move past him, but he grabs her arm with the wound. She cries out as he pushes her against the wall.) Chuckolaptor: I like you, Um. I like them large. (He leans in for a kiss just as Lady Long Ears Lobster passes. She smiles and goes off.) Molly: Get away from me! (She kicks him and runs. He glares after her.) End of Part 3. Recap After they have left, Gil walks Molly through the nearby woods, where they come across the burned ruins of a small village. Gil then explains to Molly about how in the time she was gone, Hypletta has taken over Wonderland, banishing Oona, the Purple Queen, to her own domain, and taking her vorpal sword. As they talk, Chuckolaptor again approaches, and Gil places Molly on his hat, and flings it across a river, giving himself up to Chuckolaptor, who takes him to Hypletta. Later on, the small dog named Bubble Puppy finds the hat and Molly. Molly manages to convince Bubble Puppy to take her to Hypletta's castle, to rescue Gil. Along with the hat, they find their way there, where Molly encounters Mr. Grouper, the Orange Goldfish, assisting with a game of croquet with Hypletta. Molly requests to be made larger (she is still the size of a gerbil), and Mr. Grouper gives her a cake. However, she eats too much and ends up almost 10 feet tall, disrupting the croquet game. Hypletta does not recognize Molly, who says she is 'Um' from Umbradge, and wishes to help Hypletta. Hypletta, impressed by the size of Molly's head, declares her to be made part of her royal court. Gil is brought before Hypletta and Molly, and is at first intended to be beheaded. However, Gil manages to stall for time, by requesting that he make Hypletta a hat for her enormous head. Flattered by the attention, she gives into this request. Category:Stories